


【All农】浪漫人间

by Supernongnong_young



Category: alln
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【All农】浪漫人间

32/42/52小短文，分开自取，不同职业设定  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC

【丞农】  
那个谁也捉不住的、清风一样的陈立农，居然闪婚了。  
他没有肆意宣扬什么，骨节分明的左手无名指上也没有戴戒指，因为那对于要做手术的外科医生来说不方便，但是当有人试图请他一起去一个交友派对的时候，陈立农一脸平静地说，“不了，我要和我爱人吃饭。“  
恬淡的眉眼因为清爽的笑意微弯，比十克拉的钻戒还要闪耀。  
所有人在知道这个消息的时候都惊讶了，那个可以一句轻描淡写的“抱歉我不喜欢你”拒绝任何痴情追求者的冷淡陈医生，到底是败在了谁的石榴裙下。  
当他们发现闪婚的对象是比陈立农看上去更不适合结婚的范丞丞时，有一种怀疑世界的感觉。  
虽然范丞丞当时明明只是做了个阑尾炎小手术却一直在高级病房赖着不走每天问的最多的两句话就是“今天吃啥“和“陈医生呢”让人看得出他对眉清目秀台湾大夫的偏爱，但是这两个人走到一起还是给人一种次元壁破了的感觉，也不知道范丞丞是怎么把陈立农拿下的。  
不过想想也是，范家大少爷大概是用他32辆全球限量的跑车在海滩摆了一个心形然后手捧一束白色玫瑰跪在心中间向陈立农求婚的吧，因为大海金钱和帅哥是陈立农亲口承认人生中不能舍弃的三样东西。  
但实际上求婚的场景一点也不浪漫。  
那是范丞丞认识陈立农的第二个月，随叫随到陪陈立农吃的第八顿海底捞宵夜，一起难得放声大笑的第六个凌晨。  
当范丞丞发现自己已经能熟练地分毫不差地调出陈立农专爱的油碟口味的时候，突然就觉得这辈子不能都和这个人吃饭的话，自己这神来之笔的天赋有点亏。  
“巨农，你这么爱吃宵夜，不如我们早点结婚吧，约火锅方便一些不然每次送完你晚上高架会封路。”  
正在吃范丞丞夹到自己碗里的肥牛的陈立农想了一秒钟觉得很有道理，于是点头答应了。  
没有鲜花没有戒指没有气球，只有嘴角有亮晶晶的油渍和一抹努力想藏起来的笑容。  
陈立农说他就是在看着一向注重形象的范丞丞穿着大裤衩就毫无怨言地被刚做完夜班手术的自己喊出来，并且端着给自己的油碟像端着圣水一样认真地讲屁话时，突然明白了“原来想结婚是这样的感觉”。  
是谁跨过山川河海，却终囿于厨房和爱。*  
带你去吃米其林牛排的男人不一定爱你，但是明明不饿还冒着豪车被开罚单的危险出来把每片牛肉涮得刚刚好还吹一吹再放进你油碟的男人应该可以嫁。

【贾农】  
服装设计师黄明昊现在坐在素描板前，却勾勒不出品牌春夏款的初稿线条。  
因为他总是越过画板去看陈立农。  
别的设计师总是称自己的恋人为灵感缪斯，但自己的男朋友却总是自己的灵感杀手。  
因为他总觉得陈立农最适合的是不穿任何衣服。  
此刻的陈立农全然不知这边人脑内的一片春色，难得休假的他窝在沙发上像一只慵懒的猫，微微敞开的睡衣领口里，清晰的锁骨上还有黄明昊昨晚留下的杰作——也难怪陈立农现在动都不想动一下了，腰下还塞着从埃及空运来的天价抱枕。  
他自顾自地躺在沙发上把苹果抛起又接住，红色的硬果儿落入他的掌窝发出“嘭”的一声，窗外明媚的阳光把他被天使吻过的发梢和侧脸都照得透明。  
黄明昊甚至能看到空气里飞扬的小灰尘，他嫉妒它们可以落在陈立农的长睫毛上。  
玩够了的陈立农咔嚓一声咬了一大口苹果的声音让黄明昊润如梦初醒，他发现自己在安静地注视着陈立农的时候，总是能梦回快十年前他们俩一起坐在画室里的场景。  
他那个时候不擅长画人像却爱拿陈立农练手，还恬不知耻追着陈立农问“喜不喜欢”，毕业的时候厚厚的涂写本全是各个角度的陈立农漂亮的脸；  
他也记得两个人躲在宽大的速写板偷偷接吻，脱光了当模特的人看着他们俩居然后知后觉地脸红了；不过最妙的还是自己把亲手设计的情侣戒指传给陈立农的方式——  
黄明昊叼着铅笔，铅笔上串着那个内侧刻写了花体J&L的白金戒指，他小心翼翼凑近陈立农，陈立农也用嘴里的铅笔去接，小小的戒指从一根铅笔滑到另一根铅笔上，黄明昊只记得陈立农水红色饱满的唇瓣被铅笔棱角压出的漂亮痕迹和拿到戒指时笑得像弯月一般的双眼。  
即使陈立农现在已经放弃绘画从事了表演，黄明昊突然觉得自己全部的浪漫心思比不上那个看似钢铁直男的恋人的一颦一笑，  
他是那么美好。  
黄明昊摸出口袋里的小盒子，把那枚公主方钻石戒指轻轻地穿在自己嘴上的铅笔上，在陈立农惊讶又欣喜的眼神里走向他的…小未婚夫。

 

【橘农】  
一般来说，林彦俊是在情事里比较主动的那个，陈立农事前事后都会害羞，可是这愈发显得过程中逐渐沉醉的他像是慢慢开放的花朵一样迷人。  
可是这一次，陈立农完全不得章法地夺走了全部的主动权，他啃咬着林彦俊的嘴唇，然后主动地坐在了林彦俊身上，被贯穿的时候本该高高扬起的头此刻低垂着，为了让刘海挡住脸上的泪痕不被看见，陈立农的手指揪着林彦俊的衣领，死死地压着嘴唇不出声。  
他是在惩罚林彦俊，也是在惩罚他自己。  
林彦俊撑起上半身捧着他的脸，“乖，看我，我在这，没事，在你身体里面…感受到了吗，我在动，你吸我吸得好紧…”  
如果是平时，这样的荤话陈立农是不爱听的，但此刻他居然闭上眼睛真的听话地感受林彦俊把自己身体撑开的感觉，很痛，但是痛得很真实。  
不知道是谁先开始动的，大概是陈立农第一次的主动撑起腰又坐下去，那翻红懂肉穴配上少年线条极美的腰臀看得林彦俊眼里都是血色，然后忍不住低吼一声扣住陈立农的腰把他往自己性器上按，肉体撞击的力度和速度让交合处一片淫靡的暗红，陈立农呜咽承受着这凶狠的进攻，却带着气音让林彦俊再进得深一点。  
“阿俊…阿俊…”  
“我在。”  
林彦俊心疼地一边亲吻着他的脸颊一边握着他的手顶得更深，他知道陈立农是被吓坏了，如果他的反应再迟一秒，那枚子弹就会带走他的体温。  
刀尖上舔血的雇佣兵离死亡最近，可是就是站在死亡边缘，才愈发懂得生的可贵——林彦俊看着在自己身上起落沉浮的陈立农，眼前这个脆弱不堪的小男孩和几小时前用一把刺刀血洗了半个敌寨的和小怪物分明不可能是同一个人，却奇妙地重合在了一起，变成滚烫的眼泪落在林彦俊脸上。  
陈立农像是疯了一样地索取着林彦俊的一切，他们在拉了遮光窗帘的小房间里做到昏天暗地，陈立农的手指尖都已经没力气了不能继续抓挠林彦俊的脊背，可是他不许林彦俊把东西抽出去。  
即使每天签生死状，即使亲手拯救也带走了无数生命，即使知道多活一秒都是上天眷顾，但是当真的发现自己可能失去对方的时候，那种撕裂心肺的痛仿佛直接让他也死了一次。  
不可以。  
不允许。  
陈立农哑着嗓子说林彦俊你不准死在我前面，林彦俊愣了一下，把精华全部注入给恋人，那明显不适合男性身体吸收的液体此刻却像打进陈立农体内的镇定剂，证明着俩人真实存活并密不可分，把陈立农从崩溃的边缘拉了回来。  
“如果我真的…”林彦俊话还没说完就被陈立农伸出的手阻止了，他笑了笑，那笑容让陈立农又快哭了，林彦俊把陈立农握枪时都不会颤抖此刻却抖得厉害的手拉到嘴边亲吻。  
“如果我真的…那你就吻我，然后赐予我生命。”

 

*改自《揪心的玩笑和漫长的白日梦》


End file.
